


Guerrier Artificiel

by Blihioma



Series: Nuits du FoF [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, M/M, Past Lives, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: 91e Edition - Être différent des autres l'autorisaient-ils à vivre comme eux ? A ressentir les sentiments que tous ressentaient ? Harry se posait ces questions depuis que son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort. Cela ne s'était pas fait en un regard, non, mais tout était venu assez rapidement quand même, et cela l'inquiétait car il n'était pas sûr d'être pareil à l'intérieur.





	1. Thème 1 : Question

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu’on va voyager d’un film à l’autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing :**  Bruce Banner x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 91ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Question_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Bruce et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

**_Retournement de situation_ **

**…**

Il n’aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour dans une telle situation. Il avait été entraîné toute sa vie pour réussir et il était maintenant pieds et poings liés, dans l’incapacité de s’échapper. Les gens autour de lui le fixaient avec méfiance, il était leur nouvelle bête de foire. Harry savait qu’il était différent, particulier et même unique, mais il ne supportait pas pour autant leurs regards. Il avait toujours abhorré le regard des autres à vrai dire, mais il n’avait jamais eu le choix.

Partout où on découvrait sa nature, il devenait une créature étrange et impossible, il perdait toute son humanité et il haïssait ça. Il aurait voulu ne pas être différent, n’être qu’un humain comme les autres… Ou pas, il devait avouer qu’il affectionnait son métier, il n’y renoncerait peut-être pas si facilement. Oui, il aimait bien trop les missions qu’il recevait, ainsi que ses coéquipiers.

Il se trouvait donc attacher à une chaise à première vue assez simple. Dans n’importe quelle autre situation, il aurait pu s’en défaire en quelques instants, à la simple aide de son esprit, on le lui avait enseigné après tout. Mais là toute Energie l’avait quittée et il ne la ressentait plus. Il estimait que les menottes étaient responsables de ça, mais il était incapable de s’en défaire également : elle était trop épaisse et trop longues pour les ouvrir à mains nues, de plus elles ne comportaient aucune serrure, elle devait sûrement s’ouvrir uniquement grâce à l’Energie.

Un autre point qu’il avait du mal à assimiler, non pas à cause de capacités de réflexions trop faibles, mais parce que jamais il n’aurait cru que tout un monde puisse exister, un monde appartenant aux personnes capables de manipuler l’Energie. Il s’était toujours imaginé des nomades éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde, ou de petits groupes de la taille d’un jeune clan, pas tout un gouvernement vivant caché des autres espèces humaines – les Mutants venaient tout juste d’être reconnu officiellement par l’ONU comme une espèce humaine.

Sa mission du moment avait été d’espionner une femme que l’Agence soupçonnait faire partie d’un mouvement terroriste qui décimait des villages entiers. La femme s’appelait Alecto Carrow, son frère semblait également impliqué, mais lui avait dû filer la sœur. Il ne s’était pas tout de suite rendu compte que cette femme pouvait manipuler l’Energie avant qu’elle ne traverse un mur qui suintait l’Energie. Il s’était empressé de la suivre pour ne pas perdre sa trace, mais lorsqu’il avait traversé à son tour le mur, toute communication avec son agent référent devint impossible : tout avait sauté à cause de l’Energie.

Ils avaient réalisé plusieurs essais au fur et à mesure de la croissance de ses pouvoirs et la mésentente entre l’Energie et la Technologie n’avait pas tardée à être découverte. Cela avait été un frein considérable à son envoie sur le terrain, mais finalement une très bonne maîtrise de l’Energie avait suffi à limiter les dégâts, cependant il avait plusieurs appareils de communication sur lui au cas où l’un d’entre eux sauterait. Cependant, il avait oublié ce détail lorsqu’il avait traversé le mur d’Energie.

Il avait toutefois à peine pris le temps de s’en inquiéter car sa mission était une priorité. Il avait observé la jeune femme pendant toute la semaine et une fois qu’il fut certifié qu’elle faisait partie d’une organisation terroriste, et plus particulièrement de celle que l’Agence traquait, il avait dû la neutraliser afin qu’elle puisse être interrogée par des membres spécialisés dans l’extorsion d’informations. Alecto Carrow avait été contrôlée rapidement et sans heurt – après seulement quelques échanges d’Energie – mais juste après, des personnes manipulant eux-aussi l’Energie lui étaient tombés dessus.

Il avait essayé de se défendre mais ils étaient trop nombreux même pour lui. Il avait cru pouvoir s’en sortir, sincèrement, mais les renforts étaient arrivés à ce moment précis et il avait été assommé avec de l’Energie. Il s’était réveillé dans une salle d’interrogatoire par un brusque jet d’eau glacé. Il avait à peine réagi à la violence de ce réveil, subir un interrogatoire avait été une part de son entraînement avant de pouvoir aller sur le terrain, comme toutes les Agentes et tous les Agents, il savait donc comment agir dans ce genre de situation. Il n’avait cependant pas pu s’empêcher de noter l’ironie de son cas : Alecto aurait dû se retrouver très précisément à sa place, mais le destin en avait vraisemblablement décidé autrement. Son sourire en coin – alors qu’il était plongé dans ses pensées – lui avait valu un puissant coup dans la mâchoire. Le premier d’une longue série.

On le questionnait, on lui demandait qui il était, ce qu’il était, d’où il venait, ce qu’il voulait, etc. Tout un tas de question à laquelle il ne donnait qu’une seule et unique réponse :

« Je suis l’Agent Harry Potter, Matricule 38221. Je ne suis pas habilité à répondre à vos questions. »

Cela avait calmés les anglais présents dans la même pièce que lui la première fois, mais ils étaient rapidement revenus à l’attaque et il n’avait pas changé une seule fois son discours. Une dispute avait ensuite eu lieu sur l’utilisation ou non de l’ _Imperium_ et même s’il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, il avait deviné que ce n’était pas très légal. A ce moment-là, un homme était arrivé, habillé d’une blouse blanche, et il s’était mis à déblatérer sur son sang anormal. Ce monde où régnait l’Energie ne semblait pas être très avancé technologiquement parlant car l’homme à la blouse avait visiblement juste utilisé l’Energie pour analyser son cas. Pourtant cela avait suffi pour que les regards changent et qu’il devienne un être étrange.

Les méthodes d’interrogations s’étaient faites plus musclés, mais il savait comment gérer la douleur et il continuait de répéter sa phrase fétiche comme un mantra, autant pour leur faire comprendre qu’il ne dirait rien, que pour ne pas perdre son objectif de vue : ne rien dire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cet _interrogatoire_ allait durer, mais ce genre de phrases permettaient également de se raccrocher à la réalité en cas de torture, et à ne pas oublier son propre nom.

Finalement le chef entra dans la pièce – il l’avait repéré au début de la séance, mais il était parti assez vite – un bout de parchemin dans les mains. Un de ses subordonnés se dirigea tout de suite vers lui et lui demanda :

« Qu’a donc décidé le Ministère ? Véritasérum ou Imperium ? »

Harry serra les mâchoires. Il n’avait aucun mal à deviner l’utilité du _Véritasérum_ et donc de l’ _Imperium_ par la même occasion. Il craignait que l’utilisation de l’Energie n’ait raison de ses défenses. Bien sûr il avait été entrainé à ne pas délivrer d’informations même sous la pire des tortures, mais il n’y avait jamais été confronté à travers l’Energie et il était le mieux placé pour savoir que celle-ci était capable de nombreuses choses.

« Il a autorisé le Véritasérum et le Doloris s’il trouve un moyen de résister. Il estime que l’Imperium sera inutile s’il est capable d’annuler les effets de la potion. » Déclara placidement l’homme, fixant du coin de l’œil leur détenu.

Le _Doloris_ aussi avait un nom révélateur et il n’avait pas envie de le tester…

Heureusement pour lui, les murs et le sol se mirent soudainement à trembler et il reconnut les auras de ceux qui s’approchaient vivement de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Visiblement la nouvelle technologie de suivi à distance n’était pas partie en fumée comme le reste de son équipement et il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux qu’à ce moment-là, de pouvoir être traqué en toute circonstance !

L’un des murs s’effondra et Harry accueillit avec soulagement la vision des Avengers.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

On commence directement par un Cliffhanger xD Je suis sincèrement désolé, croyez-le bien ! C’est juste qu’à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore quel couple choisir, donc je ne pouvais pas dire qu’Harry attendait telle ou telle personne en particulier lol

Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas dire que cette fin ne sonne pas bien ! Arrêtez d’être de mauvaise foi x)

Sinon, je ne dirais pas grand-chose sur le passé d’Harry, pas tout de suite, vous apprendrez ça plus tard (pour le thème 3 notamment) et au fil de l’histoire.

Donc je vous dis à bientôt (parce le prochain chapitre sort dans 2h lol)


	2. Thème 2 : Clan

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu’on va voyager d’un film à l’autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:**  K+

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:**  Bruce Banner x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 91ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Clan_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Bruce et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

**_Être Neutre_ **

**…**

Les tensions étaient de plus en plus nombreuses entre les membres des Avengers. Les conflits trouvaient leurs sources dans des choses futiles et Harry qui observait toutes ses scènes d’un regard extérieur, ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que les Super-Héros dont l’Amérique était si fière, ressemblaient plus à des gamins en ce moment-même. Oh bien sûr, il leur était reconnaissant de l’avoir sorti du pétrin il y a trois mois, sur la seule demande de Natasha et Clint, mais il fallait bien appeler un chat, un chat.

La dernière dispute en date portait sur le mode de vie des habitants de la tour. Stark soutenait que les plats cuisines et livrés n’étaient pas si atroces que voulaient bien le dire les charlatans appelés docteurs, qui de toute façon étaient payés pour faire la promotion des produits frais et surtout chers. Tandis que de l’autre côté, Rogers affirmait qu’il fallait qu’ils se mettent à la cuisine eux-mêmes une bonne fois pour toute. Harry avait fini par remarquer qu’en dehors des convictions de chacun, des clans avaient commencés à se former autour des figures d’autorité du groupe.

Le directeur Fury s’était très rapidement rendu compte que Captain America et Iron Man ne pouvaient pas travailler correctement ensemble car il était trop difficile d’avoir deux meneurs dans une même équipe. Il aurait mieux fait de séparer les deux hommes ou de tourner les missions sous la forme d’une collaboration, en sous-entendant qu’aucun ne devait se soumettre à l’autre. Mais parfois le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. pouvait se montrer très entêté et il avait cette fois refusé d’accepter son erreur.

Harry s’était également rendu compte qu’inconsciemment, on essayait de le tirer vers l’un des deux clans, en lui demandant de prendre parti, mais le jeune homme avait toujours refusé d’agir ainsi. Résultat des courses, pour cette stupide bagarre sur le contenu de leurs assiettes, il était allé manger seul, en cuisinant son repas dans une des kitchenettes mises à disposition dans chaque appartement.

On toqua à sa porte et il usa de l’Energie pour connaître l’identité de son invité surprise, tout en espérant qu’il ne devrait pas sceller son entrée pour empêcher un membre de l’équipe de débarquer, et qui rapporterait ensuite des mots qui n’étaient pas les siens aux autres. Heureusement, et à son grand soulagement, il s’agissait du seul homme qui restait tout comme lui en retrait. D’un mouvement du poignet, la porte s’ouvrit, invitant le Docteur Banner à entrer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et n’oublia pas de refermer derrière lui.

« Docteur, vous avez déjà mangé ? »

« Non, mais tu n’es pas obligé de t’embêter pour moi, je mettrais un plat à réchauffer. » S’empressa de dire le physicien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire en coin complice, parfaitement conscient de l’ironie de leur discussion, quand aucun ne fit de remarque sur le régime alimentaire de l’autre. Cette guerre était vraiment futile à leurs yeux, mais en même temps, ils s’en amusaient beaucoup entre eux. En fait, à chaque fois qu’une nouvelle dispute éclatait entre les membres des Avengers, ils se retrouvaient la plupart du temps dans les appartements de l’un ou de l’autre, pour échapper à toute cette tension.

Installé l’un en face de l’autre à table, celle-ci même qui permettait la transition entre l’espace cuisine et l’espace salon, ils apprécièrent un instant le silence devenu trop rare dans la tour.

« Alors ? » Demanda finalement Bruce. « Tu penses te positionner de quel côté ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, sincèrement indifférent.

« Aucun, je ne fais même pas officiellement parti de l’équipe. Je ne suis qu’un élément rapporté du S.H.I.E.L.D. par Clint et Natasha, si on en croit Stark, et je suis trop instable dans ma puissance d’après Rogers. Je me complais donc dans la neutralité. Et vous ? »

« Le Capitaine me craint un peu aussi je crois, mais il n’ose rien dire. De l’autre côté, Natasha qui est foncièrement hostile à ma présence se trouve du côté de Tony, donc… »

« Tu préfères ne pas te risquer auprès de l’un des deux. »

Le docteur hocha la tête et rajouta :

« En plus, les rixes finiraient par m’énerver et Hulk ne ferait qu’aggraver les choses. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n’avait jamais compris le problème de dualité dont souffrait le docteur. Bien sûr, il comprenait la partie physique, l’explication de la colère qui faisait apparaître Hulk, mais il avait du mal à cerner ce fossé que Banner mettait entre le monstre vert et lui.

« Ne dites pas ça Docteur, Hulk n’est pas qu’une mauvaise chose, c’est bien grâce à lui que vous m’avez sauvé après tout, non ? » Rajouta-t-il en voyant son interlocuteur ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Il s’en souvenait encore très clairement – alors que cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant – du géant vert qui avait littéralement soufflé un des quatre murs, qui le retenaient enfermé dans un endroit inconnu. Il avait tout de suite reconnu le fameux Hulk pour avoir étudié son dossier, ainsi que ceux des autres Avengers. Le monstre né d’une exposition prolongée à des rayons radioactifs ne l’avait pourtant pas attaqué, il s’était plutôt dressé contre ceux qui le maintenaient prisonniers, tandis qu’Iron Man s’était occupé de détruire ses menottes.

Il était aussitôt passé en soutien pour dresser un mur d’Energie contre les vagues de puissance que les autres êtres lançaient sur son équipe de récupération. Cependant il avait surestimé de ces forces car il s’était rapidement mis à flancher. Seulement physiquement heureusement pour lui, et Hulk l’avait transporté dès cet instant, sans même lui demander son avis. La prise du géant vert n’avait pas été particulièrement douce, après tout avec des mains si grandes, c’était normal d’être maladroit, mais il ne lui avait pas fait mal, à aucun moment.

Et si Harry avait apprécié le géant vert comme un coéquipier digne de confiance, il avait découvert bien plus en la personne de Bruce Banner. Ce fut pour cela qu’il posa sa main sur le poing légèrement serré du docteur, lui offrant un sourire et un regard rassurant. Il fut silencieusement heureux de voir l’inquiétude refluer dans ses yeux bruns.

« Je vous assure Docteur que je suis un très mauvais menteur. Hulk n’est peut-être pas des plus faciles à vivre quand il se met en tête de tout casser. » Rigola-t-il avant de continuer : « Mais ce n’est pas non plus un fléau ou une malédiction. Il a sauvé beaucoup de gens, tout comme vous. » Cru-t-il bon de rajouter en voyant cette fois ses yeux noisette se brouiller d’un manque de confiance en soi.

« Merci. » Répondit Bruce en lui souriant avec reconnaissance.

« De rien. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, en ignorant les papillons qui dansèrent dans son ventre.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Je place ce petit texte je pense, avant Captain America : Civil Wars, tout comme le précédent texte se trouvait à la suite d’Avengers, car c’est dans ce film que des tensions apparaissent, donc je me suis dit que cela aurait pu commencer avant, mais de manière plus futile.

Voilà, en tout cas Harry commence à voir un gros cœur pour Bruce ! Et je vous ai raconté un peu ce qu’il s’est passé après que les Avengers soient arrivés. J’espère que ça vous plaît toujours !


	3. Thème 3 : Pourri

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu’on va voyager d’un film à l’autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:**  K+

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:**  Bruce Banner x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 91ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Pourri_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Bruce et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

**_Survivre à l’enfance_ **

**…**

Ils ne comptaient pas plus que des fruits pour eux. Harry s’en était rendu compte lorsqu’un de ses camarades de chambre, avait soudainement disparu du jour au lendemain. Le petit garçon qui dormait dans le lit voisin n’avait jamais montré des signes de magie, malgré l’activation évidente du sérum dans son sang. Les hommes et les femmes en blouses blanches l’avaient un jour pris à part, avec d’autres enfants, et le lendemain, tout le groupe avait disparu.

Harry avait vu auparavant des enfants disparaître aussi loin qu’il s’en souvenait, mais il n’y avait jamais prêté attention, car il n’avait jamais assisté au tri que ces hommes et femmes effectuaient. Ce jour-là pourtant, il jouait avec cet enfant, Z-47 qu’il s’appelait – lui aussi avait un autre nom à l’époque. Lui faisait léviter des cubes dans les airs, tandis que l’autre garçon s’amusait à sauter d’un cube à l’autre, la distance immense qui les séparait ne semblait pas le gêner. C’était un jeu comme un autre auquel ils s’adonnaient sous les regards attentifs des hommes et femmes en blouses – ils disaient être médicomages, même si Harry ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

Après leur petit jeu, il avait voulu échanger les rôles, mais Z-47 n’avait réussi à faire décoller un seul bloc du sol, même avec les explications de son camarade. Celui-ci s’était contenté d’hausser les épaules et de lui proposer un autre jeu. A la fin de l’après-midi, Z-47 avait été appelé par les Med – les hommes et femmes en blouses – avec d’autres enfants et ils avaient tous été emmenés dans une autre salle. Curieux, Harry les avait suivis discrètement, ne sachant pas qu’il utilisait inconsciemment la magie pour ne pas être repéré. Il ne prit cependant pas le risque d’entrer et se contenta de flotter jusqu’à la petite ouverture qui trônait à mi-hauteur de la porte. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, son champ de vision était considérablement réduit.

Mais il aperçut tout de même un étrange monsieur habillé avec de longues robes colorées apparaître soudain dans la pièce. Il portait une longue barbe blanche et même de loin, il sembla à Harry que ses yeux pétillaient. Il se tourna vers les enfants rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce et son expression devint triste.

« Autant ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

« Oui Monsieur le Directeur. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? »

« Tuez-les. »

Sa voix jouait toujours avec des intonations légères, amicales et pourtant elle était ferme. Les Med ne lui firent aucune remarque, seul l’un d’entre eux, plus jeune que les autres, se tourna vers le vieil homme en tressaillant :

« Monsieur, nous pourrions les faire adopter par… »

« Ils ne valent pas mieux que des Cracmols. » C’était apparemment une insulte car son regard se fit dégoûté cette fois, malgré sa voix douce. « Personne n’en voudra. Nous ne pouvons que leur offrir une fin tranquille. »

Les autres adultes acquiescèrent tandis que le vieil homme emmenait le jeune Med un peu plus loin pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille, tout en ayant une attitude amicale et autoritaire avec lui. Harry, s’il les avait observés, aurait pu voir les yeux du jeune Med se voiler petit à petit, avant que son regard ne brille d’une détermination froide.

Mais toute son attention était tournée vers le groupe d’enfants qui se débattaient silencieusement en se griffant le cou. Harry comprit qu’ils essayaient désespérément de respirer sans y arriver, pourtant il ne comprenait pas comment c’était possible… Les uns après les autres, les enfants s’effondrèrent au sol, ils ne bougeaient plus… Z-47 ne fut ni le premier, ni le dernier, mais sa chute fit particulièrement mal à Harry. Il en perdit le contrôle de sa magie et un bruit sourd accompagna sa rencontre avec le sol. Rapidement la porte s’ouvrit sur le vieil homme. Ainsi penché vers lui, sa barbe touchait presque par terre. Son regard était jovial, il aurait pu lui sembler sympathique, il aurait même pu avoir _confiance_ en lui, s’il n’avait pas vu ce qu’il venait de se passer.

« Encore toi petit sacripant. » Rigola doucement le vieil homme en le fixant avec ses yeux bleus pétillants. « Décidemment, nous avons beau t’effacer la mémoire, tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de venir mettre ton nez partout. »

Un Med rejoignit l’homme rapidement et soupira de désespoir en le voyant ainsi, juste devant la porte.

« H-12… Encore et toujours. » Son ton à lui était exaspéré.

« On dirait bien. » Sourit l’homme à la barbe en se tournant vers le Med. « Quels sont ses statistiques ? »

« Pour l’instant, il fait partie des meilleurs résultats que nous avons. Il devrait sûrement se trouver dans le groupe final. »

« Bien, bien. Dans ce cas n’oubliez pas de lui effacer la mémoire et de mieux le contrôler. Nous avons passé énormément de temps à l’élaboration de ce projet, il serait dommage qu’un de nos sujets finaux se retournent contre nous. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur le Directeur, nous nous en occupons immédiatement. »

« Tant mieux. Des hommes sont morts pour obtenir ce sérum Johannes, ne l’oubliez pas. Il a peut-être été créé par des moldus, mais si nous arrivons à obtenir des enfants capables de combiner cette puissance avec la magie, nous ne serons plus jamais en danger. Le futur de notre peuple repose sur vous et sur ces enfants. »

L’homme disparut alors dans un bruit de tonnerre qui fit sursauter Harry. Le Med se tourna vers l’enfant, le toisant de haut en bas.

« Tu n’es pas un enfant. » Cracha-t-il entre ses dents. « Tout juste un pantin de chair à qui nous nous sommes échinés de donner vie. »

« Monsieur ? Que fait-on des autres ? » Demanda une jeune femme encore dans la salle.

« Jetez-les, ils ne sont pas recyclables. » Décréta le Med – Johannes.

Harry vit du coin de l’œil ses camarades, des enfants qu’ils connaissaient ou non, disparaître soudain dans une trappe qui s’ouvrit dans un des murs. Il regarda les corps se faire avaler l’un après l’autre, par des ténèbres voraces et insatiables. Il eut un haut-le-cœur mais résista à l’envie de vomir.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait un tel spectacle, mais cela ne l’avait jamais gêné plus que ça auparavant. Oui, ils n’étaient que des fruits, ou même de la nourriture. Ces hommes et femmes en blouses ne gardaient que les plus beaux spécimens – lui – et jetaient tous ceux qui étaient pourris – Z-47…

Un long bout de bois fut brandi sous son nez. Son regard remonta le long du bras pour se fixer dans les yeux cobalts de Johannes. Ce dernier frissonna sous le regard intense et assuré du garçon, mais il n’hésita pas à lancer le sort d’ _Oubliette_. Au moment où le jet de magie toucha l’enfant, celui-ci lui affirma avec conviction et sans détourner le regard :

« Je me souviendrais. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec la sonnerie de son réveil. Il regarda l’attrape-rêve qui pendait au-dessus de son lit et lança en faisant la moue :

« Je trouve que tu ne fais pas bien trop travail toi ! »

Bien sûr, il n’attendit pas que l’objet artisanal lui réponde. Il sortit plutôt de sous ses couvertures et rejoignit la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d’eau sur le visage. Lorsqu’il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, son regard fut attiré par le tatouage du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui ornait son pectoral droit, comme à chaque fois qu’il se regardait dans une glace. A première vue, ce n’était qu’un simple tatouage, mais il savait que s’il passait ses doigts sur celui-ci, il sentirait un léger boursoufflement qui correspondrait au matricule **H-12** … Son matricule.

Comme il l’avait promis à Johannes, il s’était souvenu dès le lendemain, mais il avait fait mine que tout était normal. Il avait essayé d’en découvrir plus sur ce qu’il était, ce qu’on attendait de lui, ce à quoi on le destinait. Malheureusement, en deux ans les informations qu’il avait rassemblées étaient minces. Il avait fallu l’apparition d’une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et d’un homme noir à l’œil unique pour qu’il ait enfin des réponses à ses questions.

L’endroit où ils étaient tous enfermés avait été attaqué, du jour au lendemain. D’après ce qu’on lui avait expliqué par la suite, le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait activement recherché les voleurs du sérum du super-soldat, celui-là même utilisé par les Med pour créer des enfants magiques surhumains. Harry s’était révélé être l’une de ses expériences, il était né dans une éprouvette et il avait grandi dans une colonne de liquide. Les Med avaient disparu avec les enfants restants, mais lui avait réussi à se cacher avant qu’on ne le trouve. Ce fut finalement Natasha qui le remarqua et l’attrapa. Ce jour-là, il avait découvert d’autres expériences en attente, dans des colonnes, ceux-ci étaient d’ailleurs toujours dans cet état car le S.H.I.E.L.D. n’avait jamais retrouvé les comptes-rendus des Med pour savoir comment sortir ses enfants de là.

Lui avait été pris en charge par le directeur Fury, ainsi que par l’Agent Romanoff qui devint une mère de substitution. Son apprentissage pour devenir un _vrai petit garçon_ fut long, mais finalement, il avait quitté le moule de Guerrier Artificiel qui aurait dû être le sien, même si au fond, c’était ce qu’il était et serait pour toujours. Il s’était souvent comparé à Pinocchio et parfois encore, il se demandait s’il n’y avait pas un risque pour qu’il redevienne un pantin…

Harry passa une main sur son visage et se demanda pourquoi ses souvenirs étaient remontés ainsi à la surface. Il s’agissait en vérité d’une question rhétorique, car il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Ce rêve n’était dû qu’à l’insécurité qui lui serrait le cœur depuis qu’il avait admis ressentir des émotions particulières pour le Docteur Banner. En effet, il avait toujours craint de ne pas pouvoir éprouver ce genre de sentiments, et maintenant que c’était le cas, il doutait de leur véracité. Il espérait ne pas être pourris de l’intérieur à cause de ce qu’il avait subi.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Voilà, on découvre le passé d’Harry cette fois, donc c’est à la fois un flash-back et une petite introspection sur lui-même, ses sentiments et sur ce qu’il estime être sa place dans le monde, etc. Dans le prochain, ce sera plus une petite introspection de Bruce cette fois, avec Harry présent dans le chapitre aussi. Cela fera une petite avancée dans leur histoire d’amûûûûûr !


	4. Thème 4 : Obscur

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu’on va voyager d’un film à l’autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing :**  Bruce Banner x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 91ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Obscur_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Bruce et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

**_Perte de contrôle_ **

**…**

Il se déchaînait.

Harry ne l’avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

La semaine avait pourtant commencé normalement, jusqu’à ce que le directeur Fury le contacte pour une nouvelle mission. Celle-ci n’avait pas duré longtemps, à peine deux jours et demi. Il s’agissait d’une mission standard d’assassinat d’un homme haut placé dans un groupe terroriste d’Orient. Harry avait déjà tellement de fois effectué ce genre de missions, qu’il n’y avait à peine prêté attention. Il avait été créé dans le but de se battre et malgré les efforts de Natasha pour l’amener à trouver une autre voix, il était toujours revenu vers la voix militaire. Avant d’intégrer le S.H.I.E.L.D. il s’était même engagé dans l’armée, mais le directeur Fury l’avait vite récupéré dans son organisation, lorsque ses supérieurs s’étaient mis à poser des questions sur ses capacités – après tout il était démesurément fort pour son gabarit.

Pourtant, malgré son passé, cette vie lui convenait quand même, il avait le choix de pouvoir refuser ou accepter les missions, il n’était pas juste un pantin sans émotions entre les mains d’un supérieur qui n’avait rien à faire de son cas. Il aidait même celle qui avait été comme une mère pour lui. Bien sûr, tout aurait pu être une mise en scène pour le faire volontairement venir de leur côté, mais le fait que Natasha ait toujours voulu le pousser à être autre chose qu’un soldat, puis son refus de le voir entrer au S.H.I.E.L.D.D étaient des preuves de sa bonne foi à ses yeux.

La mission n’avait donc pas durée très longtemps, elle n’était pas si compliquée que ça après tout. Mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qui l’attendait à son retour. Il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose s’était passé quand il avait vu plusieurs camions portant le sigle du S.H.I.E.L.D. placés devant la Tour Avengers. Les hommes et femmes étaient occupés à disperser la population de plus en plus loin. Harry avait pu passer grâce à son badge. Son premier réflexe fut de craindre une attaque. Mais les autres agents, bien que tendu, n’étaient pas assez pressants auprès des civils et anxieux, pour que ce soit le cas. Ou alors la menace était contenue.

Il était entré dans la Tour en se retenant de courir, pour ne pas céder à la panique qui menaçait de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Le rez-de-chaussée était vide, tout comme les nombreux étages de bureaux qu’il vérifia un à un. Finalement, il découvrit l’étendu des problèmes au moment où il arriva aux niveaux réservés à Tony et aux Avengers. De nombreuses fissures courraient sur le sol et sur les murs, les meubles n’étaient plus que des tas de bois ou de ferrailles. Harry essaya de contacter JARVIS, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

De plus en plus inquiet, il avait utilisé l’Energie pour capter une présence. Il trouva finalement l’intégralité de leur groupe – ou presque – dans la salle d’entraînement. Apparemment, ils avaient réussi à attirer l’ennemi là où il pourrait faire le moins de dégâts possibles. Pourtant il continua à scanner la tour, car il ne trouvait aucune trace de Bruce et cela l’inquiétait plus qu’il n’aurait voulu se l’avouer.

Lorsqu’il surgit à l’étage renforcé, il perçut le coup d’œil soulagé de Natasha, dans sa direction. Les autres Vengeurs ne s’étaient pas encore rendu compte de sa présence. Puis il vit l’ennemi, celui dont la présence lui était apparu sombre, obscure, froide et violente. Il n’aurait jamais cru que cet amas de ténèbres aurait pu apparaître à Hulk… Et pourtant c’était bien lui qui se battait contre les autres membres de l’équipe. Harry avait déjà senti la présence du géant vert par le passé et si elle était assez colérique, elle portait encore l’empreinte chaleureuse de la conscience de Bruce. Mais là, rien…

Il commença à s’approcher pour demander des explications à sa mère adoptive, mais une machine d’entrainement vola dans sa direction. Il entendit quelques Vengeurs crier son prénom, lui dire de s’écarter, mais il se contenta de se camper correctement sur ses deux jambes et d’attraper la machine sans frémir. Pour lui, elle n’était pas si lourde et c’était en plus sa préférée, hors de question qu’il laisse Hulk la casser !

Il la reposa tranquillement à terre et ce fut en se redressant qu’il capta les regards éberlués de ceux qui n’avaient jamais été mis au courant de ses capacités. Natasha et Clint étaient les deux seuls à afficher un sourire en coin entendu. Les autres, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor et Wanda Mawimoff, le regardaient comme s’il était un Mutant et qu’ils venaient de le découvrir… Ce qui était sûrement le cas de leur point de vue. Ils savaient déjà qu’il pouvait utiliser l’Energie, mais il n’avait jamais fait étalage de ses capacités physiques.

Ignorant les questions qui étaient sur le point de jaillir de tous les côtés, il interrogea calmement Natasha sur ce qu’il s’était passé. Cette dernière lui expliqua alors que Bruce s’était inquiété de son absence, mais que le directeur Fury ayant refusé de lui dire où il se trouvait, il s’était tourné vers Stark qui avait piraté – encore une fois – les serveurs du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour trouver l’intitulé de sa mission. Et il l’avait trouvé, en même temps que son dossier personnel où figurait des indications sur son passé et sur ce qu’il avait subi entre les mains de ce groupe inconnu – Fury et Harry soupçonnait désormais que les «  _sorciers_  » qui l’avaient kidnappé n’y étaient pas étranger. Cependant Bruce n’avait pas lu tout le dossier et il croyait que le S.H.I.E.L.D. était responsable de son état.

Harry comprit alors que ce n’était pas de la colère qui habitait cette fois Hulk, mais une puissante haine. La même qu’il avait ressenti il y a des années, face aux Meds. Pour l’instant, il ne pouvait pas être calmé, il faudra des explications pour ça et il n’était pas en état de les entendre. L’agent s’est voulait déjà de ce qu’il allait devoir faire, Bruce allait se détester pour avoir perdu ainsi le contrôle, mais Harry ferait en sorte de ne pas le laisser s’enfoncer dans l’auto apitoiement. Il valait mieux que ça et surtout, sa réaction était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal. Ce n’était pas de sa faute après tout, si la colère ou la haine le transformait en géant vert. Harry était même heureux qu’il se soit transformé pour lui à vrai dire.

Mais ça, il pourrait le lui dire une fois qu’il se serait calmé.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Pour celui-là, la relation entre Bruce et Harry met un peu de temps à s'installer, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux, car comparé au Harry x Spencer où je raconte plus la vie d'Harry après Poudlard, là il y a une petite intrigue en arrière-plan par rapport à son passé, etc, donc l'histoire est un peu plus lente (le crossover Criminal Minds x Harry Potter sautait plusieurs mois entre les chapitres) tout comme la relation entre Bruce et Harry, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même !


	5. Thème 5 : Champignon

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu’on va voyager d’un film à l’autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :**  T

 **Genre :**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing :**  Bruce Banner x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 91ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Champignon_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Bruce et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

**_Psychotrope_ **

**…**

Bruce mâchait sa pizza avec lenteur. Elle avait un goût différent de d’habitude… Pour elle venait de la boutique habituelle, celle qu’il appelait pour se faire livrer, à chaque fois qu’il était bien trop occupé par ses recherches. Cette pizzéria en particulier proposait des pizzas riches en vitamines et en minéraux, très efficace pour combattre la fatigue et le stress, c’était ce qui avait décidé Bruce, en plus de la qualité des produits frais. Mais aujourd’hui, sa pizza lui semblait différente…

Il n’avait pourtant pas le temps de s’en préoccuper plus que ça. Il finit une autre part et retourna à ses expériences. Cette fois son projet portait sur tout autre chose que les rayons gamma. Il avait eu envie de changer un peu, pour ne pas s’enfermer dans un seul et unique sujet. Il s’agissait plus de chimie d’ailleurs que de physique, mais cela lui permettait de se vider la tête. On pouvait même dire que cela tenait plus de la biologie en fait et surtout d’une curiosité personnelle.

Dans trois tubes à essais, attendaient sagement du sang de trois personnes différentes : Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff et Harry Potter. Ils avaient tous les trois reçus une dose de Sérum du Super-Soldat, mais chaque formule avait été modifiée. Il voulait en apprendre un peu plus à ce sujet. Non pas dans un but scientifique donc – même si Fury lui avait demandé de lui transmettre le résultat de ses expériences, quelle qu’elles fussent – mais car à première vue, les effets semblaient différents dans chaque cas, et qu’il voulait savoir si c’était en rapport avec une mutation spontanée du sérum au contact d’un être humain et de son code génétique, ou si la formule avait été modifiée volontairement.

Ni Natasha ou Harry n’avaient pu répondre à cette question, ils ne savaient pratiquement rien des expériences qu’ils avaient subies. Bruce avait miraculeusement réussi à obtenir du S.H.I.E.L.D. une petite fiole du sérum qui lui servirait d’agent témoin. Ce fut donc avec enthousiasme qu’il se pencha sur cette petite recherche intermédiaire.

Pendant plus de quarante-cinq minutes, il resta penché sur son microscope et sur ses notes. Il avait commencé ses recherches il y a déjà plusieurs jours, mais tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la biologie mettait toujours du temps à être observé. Il faisait donc quelques expériences à côté, observant avec émerveillement les réactions sanguines provoquées par tel ou tel changement. Quand il se redressa de sa chaise pour attraper une tasse de café, qui n’était sûrement plus buvable étant donné qu’elle était là depuis ce matin, il remarqua enfin l’autre occupant de la pièce.

Il sursauta presque en le voyant. Comment et quand était-il entré ? Il n’avait ni entendu l’ascenseur, ni la porte de sécurité. Mais peut-être s’était-il trop plongé dans son travail pour ça, tout simplement. Il se tourna donc vers le jeune homme, se demandant tout de même ce qu’il venait faire là : avait-il finalement changé d’avis ? Ne voulait-il plus qu’il utilise son sang pour quelques expériences ?

« Harry, qu’est-ce que je peux… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de poser sa question, une main se glissa doucement sur sa joue, caressant avec tendresse sa pommette. L’autre main attrapa une des branches de ses lunettes et sa vision devient soudain moins nette, mais il voyait encore assez bien son environnement. De toute façon, on ne lui demandait visiblement de voir pour l’instant, mais de ressentir…

La main qui lui avait enlevé ses lunettes se trouvaient maintenant dans son cou et il sentit Harry grimper sur ses genoux, puis se pencher vers lui. Il ne put dire un mot avant qu’une paire de lèvres s’empare voracement de sa bouche. Ce premier baiser avait un goût de nécessité, de besoin sauvage. Un deuxième vint, plus doux, plus gentil. Bruce attrapa les hanches d’Harry pour l’empêcher de partir, il l’avait maintenant, il ne le lâcherait plus.

Parfois une langue venait se mêler à la dance, rendant le moment plus érotique. A d’autres moments, des dents venaient grignoter une lèvre, allumant un brasier dans leurs deux corps. Bruce n’avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu’un et à sentir le corps d’un autre contre lui. La température de la pièce ne cessait de monter, chaque mouvement entrainait un frottement particulièrement agréable, il avait l’impression qu’Harry voulait se fondre dans son corps.

Finalement leurs bouches se quittèrent et l’agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. embrassa sa mâchoire, remontant lentement mais sûrement jusqu’à son oreille qu’il lécha avec application, le faisant frissonner, avant de redescendre dans son cou pour sucer et mordiller la peau sensible de la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. Un gémissement échappa à Bruce, qui avait du mal à garder un rythme cardiaque normale, ainsi qu’une respiration tranquille. C’était même tout le contraire !

« Hey Doc, j’ai l’air de te faire de l’effet non ? » Murmura sensuellement le jeune homme en laissant courir des doigts au niveau de son entrejambe qui commençait à se réveiller.

Puis tout s’arrêta.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, Harry était toujours là, mais il le regardait cette fois avec inquiétude.

« Docteur, est-ce que ça va ? Le propriétaire de la pizzéria nous a appelé, apparemment il s’est trompé de champignons dans ta pizza. Il a utilisé ceux qu’il a cueilli ce week-end et il s’est avéré qu’il s’agissait de champignons hallucinogènes… »

Bruce repensa à ce qu’il venait de se passer et rougit brusquement. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains, honteux. Ce n’était qu’une hallucination… Il avait tout halluciné depuis le début ! Il se fustigea mentalement car même si tout était la faute d’un champignon, il était sûr que son cerveau n’était pas si innocent dans l’histoire ! Est-ce que ça voulait dire que…

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Harry, et croisa ses yeux verts inquiets pour son état. Il était connu que ce genre de champignons pouvaient engendrer nausées, vomissements et de l’hypotension artérielle, pour ne citer que ces effets-là. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça, cela ne deviendrait jamais réel, il en était sûr.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Alors ! Frustré ? Autant que Bruce j’espère xD

Il va falloir atteindre encore un peu pour les voir ensemble… en fait le chapitre suivant ! Eh oui, ils vont enfin s’aimer, même si Bruce va être particulièrement têtu. Bref je n’en dis pas plus, je vous gâcherais la surprise sinon.

Heureusement que la suite sortira toute à l’heure !


	6. Thème 6 : Point

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu’on va voyager d’un film à l’autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :**  T

 **Genre :**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing :**  Bruce Banner x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 91ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Point_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Bruce et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

**_Vidéo intéressante_ **

**…**

Harry savait que Bruce lui cachait quelque chose. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tout d’abord, il mettait bien trop d’application à le fuir, de toutes les manières possibles, pour que ce soit normal : il partait dès qu’il entrait dans la même pièce que lui, s’il n’y arrivait pas, il restait aussi éloigné que possible, en plus il refusait de lui parler pour autre chose que «  _bonjour, merci, au revoir, bonne nuit_  » et pour finir, cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu’il n’avait pas pu croiser son regard.

Tous les autres Vengeurs l’avaient aussi remarqué, mais ils ne disaient rien, se contentant d’observer la tension que Bruce instaurait entre eux. Ils croyaient tous qu’ils s’étaient disputés, et c’était ce qui semblait le plus logique pour eux, vu qu’ils étaient bons amis, peut-être même plus que Tony et Bruce ne l’étaient. Et Harry sentait lui-aussi mis à considérer la question, mais il ne se rappelait pas d’un moment en particulier où il aurait été offensant envers le physicien. C’était même tout le contraire non ?

Tout avait commencé quand il était venu le voir dans le labo, suite à l’appel du propriétaire d’une pizzéria que Bruce affectionnait tout particulièrement. Mais il avait eu beau rejouer la journée dans sa tête, il ne se souvenait d’aucun moment en particulier qui aurait pu creuser ce soudain fossé. Bien décidé à trouver la solution à ce problème, il rejoignit Tony dans son atelier. Le génie milliardaire lui offrit un sourire en coin en le voyant arriver. Visiblement il s’attendait à sa visite, mais Harry ne s’en préoccupa pas, il supposa même qu’il savait déjà d’où venait le problème :

« Est-ce que tu as une réponse à me donner ou bien tu préfères me faire tourner en bourrique ? » Demanda-t-il aimablement.

Il n’était même pas énervé que Tony se moque de lui. Depuis sept mois qu’il vivait dans la tour et qu’il faisait plus ou moins parti de l’équipe, il avait appris à faire avec la personnalité de chacun et Iron Man était le genre d’homme à aimer rigoler des autres, sans que ce soit pour autant méchant. Il devenait cependant sarcastique quand il voulait attaquer quelqu’un, mais beaucoup n’arrivait pas à faire la différence entre ces deux tons.

« Oh, je pense que tu vas adorer. » Répliqua l’homme avec un sourire mutin.

Il actionna une vidéo, sûrement celle qui allait lui révéler le nœud du problème. Harry nota distraitement l’heure et la date de la vidéo, c’était au moment où Bruce était soumis aux champignons hallucinogènes. Quoi ? Quelque chose s’était passé lors d’une hallucination et le lui reprochait ? Cela lui paraissait bizarre comme raison…

Il vit à l’écran Bruce marmonner quelque chose, mais il n’entendait rien. Il allait en faire la remarque à Tony, mais celui-ci le devança et monta le son. Son prénom murmuré comme une litanie par le physicien lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Le milliardaire qui observait ses réactions avec grand intérêt, ne retint pas son sourire moqueur en voyant ses yeux verts pétiller de bonheur.

Harry se vit ensuite arriver et réveiller Bruce. Il remarqua cette fois un détail auquel il n’avait pas fait attention la première fois, trop inquiet pour le scientifique : celui-ci semblait extrêmement gêné. Il comprenait maintenant un peu mieux l’attitude de l’homme, mais il allait  tout de même y mettre un terme rapidement. Il sortit donc rapidement de l’atelier sans prêter plus d’attention à Tony qui s’écria, scandalisé de l’absence de récompenses pour son aide tout ce qu’il y avait de plus désintéressée.

« J’ai même pas le droit à un bisou ? »

« Demande à Pepper ou à Steve ! » Lança Harry par-dessus son épaule.

Il avait mieux à faire que de se laisser embêter par Stark là, il devait retrouver un certain docteur. Il avait mis longtemps, mais il en avait conclu que ses sentiments étaient réels. Peut-être que si quelqu’un d’autre dirait le contraire, mais tant que pour lui c’était le cas, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il avait mis un therme à son hésitation, il mettrait donc un point final à celle de Bruce. Que risquait-il de toute façon ? A part un rejet plus ou moins douloureux, qu’il n’était pas sûr de subir finalement après ce qu’il venait de voir.

Une question à JARVIS suffit à lui donner sa destination. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire attention au bruit qu’il faisait. Bruce avait dû l’entendre venir de loin de toute façon, ou son instinct l’aurait prévenu avant. Il attrapa le scientifique par sa chemise et posa son front contre le sien, l’empêchant de baisser la tête. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, mais Bruce parut presque plus petit d’un coup, tellement son malaise était palpable.

« Je t’aime. » Souffla le plus jeune avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres avec avidité.

Immédiatement des bras rassurants vinrent s’enrouler autour de lui et refusèrent de le lâcher. Harry n’avait pas l’intention de s’enfuir de toute façon, il était à sa place dans les bras de l’alter-égo du géant vert. Il lâcha enfin la chemise, désormais froissée, pour découvrir de ses mains le torse ferme sur lequel il s’appuyait allègrement, ainsi que les doux cheveux bruns de son très certainement futur petit-ami.

Ce n’était pas leur premier baiser, pour aucun des deux, mais c’était presque tout comme. La passion les dévorait et ils s’y laissaient engloutir avec joie et presque de l’impatience. Cela faisait un moment qu’ils voulaient céder à cette pulsion, mais ils s’étaient toujours retenus. C’était désormais fini.

Un raclement de gorge plus tard, Harry remarqua enfin le spectateur indésirable.

Clint les regardait, la bouche ouverte. Il ne semblait pas près de s’en remettre.

« Un problème Barton ? » Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Son ami et collègue nia de la tête en contractant sa mâchoire, afin de fermer enfin la bouche.

« A la bonne heure. » Répondit Harry et il se tourna vers Bruce pour lui ravir un autre baiser.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Et voilà ! On peut dire qu’ils sont maintenant officiellement ensemble ! Je vous assure aussi que cette fois, il ne s’agit pas d’une hallucination d’un des deux protagonistes XD

N’empêche, heureusement que Tony était là ! … En fait surtout JARVIS ! _Scandale à la Tour Stark !! L’IA d’Iron Man a en réalité une passion dans la vie, mettre les gens en couples !_ lol Nous avons découvert ton secret JARVIS.

Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre portera plus sur l’intrigue vachement secondaire de l’histoire qui fait référence au passé d’Harry, donc à lundi 18h !


	7. Thème 7 : Masqué

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu’on va voyager d’un film à l’autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:**  K+

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:**  Bruce Banner x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 91ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Masqué_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Bruce et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

**_Derrière le Masque_ **

**…**

Les souvenirs d’Harry sur son enfance, étaient devenus de plus en plus flous au fil des ans. Natasha ne l’avait jamais non plus poussé à se souvenir, au contraire, elle souhaitait tout comme lui qu’il finisse par oublier. Certaines choses et certains mots étaient cependant resté ancrés dans son esprit, comme _Med_ , les fruits pourris, un trou noir qui avait longtemps essayé de l’avaler dans ses cauchemars, ainsi qu’une longue et interminable barbe blanche qui touchait le sol. Beaucoup de ses souvenirs avaient été déformés par des cauchemars ou par son esprit encore enfantin au moment des faits, mais ils l’avaient tout de même marqué profondément.

Pourtant, lorsqu’il croisa cet homme dans la rue, il n’y prêta pas plus attention que ça malgré le coup d’œil prudent qu’il lui jeta. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait un homme avec une barbe blanche et ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier, il avait donc appris à ne plus les remarquer, à ne plus les fixer comme s’ils étaient le diable lui-même, mais il ne pouvait non plus s’empêcher de les évaluer rapidement. Cet instinct était autant dû à son métier d’agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. qu’à son enfance. Mais malgré cette prudence innée, malgré l’accoutrement étrange de l’homme, malgré une certaine force qui semblait émaner de son corps vieilli, malgré la longue barbe blanche qui descendait presque à ses genoux, son air jovial et ses yeux bleus pétillants lui firent détourner le regard, lui donnèrent une fausse impression de sécurité.

La seconde d’après une main ridée mais forte l’attrapa et ils disparurent de la rue. L’arrivée fut brutale pour Harry, il sentit son ventre se tordre, le suppliant de recraché tout ce qu’il avait pu avaler le matin-même, son regard tanguait lui aussi et ses membres tremblaient. Pourtant, malgré son état déplorable, il s’arracha à la poigne du vieil homme et se tint fièrement sur ses deux jambes, en position d’attaque. Il avait un pistolet automatique à la ceinture et trois ou quatre couteaux et lames aiguisés cachés partout sur son corps, sans parler de l’Energie qui s’accumulait déjà dans ses bras.

Lorsque son ravisseur leva un fin et long bout de bois, Harry sentit cette fois tout de suite le danger et se prépara à riposter, mais au lieu de l’attaquer avec l’Energie, une fine brume argentée sortit de son arme et l’entoura comme un bouclier volatil. Au même moment l’air se refroidit, sa respiration se solidifia en de petits nuages blancs et Harry eut l’impression que le bonheur désertait peu à peu le monde. Etrangement l’homme ne semblait pas être affecté, il en déduisit que c’était grâce à la brume argentée, mais il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir comment la faire apparaître à son tour.

La porte – qu’il n’avait pas encore remarqué, bien trop occupé à ne pas quitter l’homme des yeux – s’ouvrit lentement dans un grincement sinistre. Son regard ne put s’empêcher d’être attiré par la forme noire et nébuleuse qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. _Ça_ portait une longue cape noire élimée par endroit, son visage était entièrement caché par une cagoule, tout ce que l’on pouvait discerner de _ça_ , c’était des mains, des mains fines, presque squelettiques, grisâtres et recouvertes de croûtes. Harry recula instinctivement contre le mur.

A aucun moment il ne chercha l’aide de l’autre personne présente, il savait qu’il ne l’aurait pas. Cet homme était aussi dangereux que la _chose_ qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce. Bruce s’était toujours trouvé monstrueux, sûrement serait-il en train de revoir son opinion s’il s’était trouvé à sa place… Harry chassa brutalement cette pensée ! Il préférait mille fois être ici, plutôt que de devoir s’inquiéter pour un ami, sa mère ou son amant qui aurait pu se trouver dans sa position.

Plus la créature s’avançait et plus Harry sentit le désespoir resserrer cruellement ses griffes sur lui. La peur était en train de dominer son âme et il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible, il avait été entraîné à ne pas montrer sa crainte ou même à ne pas la ressentir, et pourtant il suffisait d’une créature, qu’il ne voyait même pas réellement, pour sentir ses genoux trembler et ses mains devenir moites. Il était aussi sûr que son visage s’était déformé dans une grimace de terreur, il le sentait aux muscles de son visage tendus.

Mais _ça_ s’arrêta à une distance respectable, par le simple mouvement du vieil homme. Harry sut dès lors que celui qu’il devait craindre par-dessus tout, ce n’était pas cette chose sortit des ténèbres, mais cet homme qui se cachait derrière un masque parfait, un qui rassurait et qui poussait à faire confiance. La respiration haletante, Harry eut brusquement quelques flashs. Il revoyait cet homme, penché sur lui. Derrière lui des enfants tombaient au sol les uns après les autres. Une voix douce et paternel chantait même dans sa tête _« Tuez-les »_. Il se rappelait maintenant, avec une netteté effrayante et irréaliste, mais il se souvenait.

Son regard se durcit et le vieil homme le remarqua. Il poussa un soupire déçu, qui l’aurait presque poussé à se sentir coupable.

« Je comptais t’offrir une chance de retourner auprès de ta vraie famille. » Murmura l’homme, en secouant tristement la tête. « Mais apparemment tu as déjà fait ton choix. Quel dommage, tu aurais enfin pu retrouver la fonction pour laquelle tu es né. »

Harry serra les mâchoires pour éviter de lui balancer quelques insanités au visage. Aux yeux de cet homme, il n’était qu’un outil, il n’avait pas d’autres fonctions d’être utilisé dans le but pour lequel on l’avait créé. N’avait-il donc aucun sentiment ?! Son masque trop parfait l’écœurait tout autant que son attitude ou ses paroles. Mais la colère avait dû mal à bruler en lui, seul la peur et le désespoir semblait se nourrir de l’atmosphère et il supposait que la créature n’y était pas étrangère.

« Directeur Dumbledore ! » S’exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns épais et touffus, en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle recula subitement en voyant la créature qui attendait patiemment qu’il puisse faire son affaire – quelle qu’elle fusse – mais ne sortit pas complètement. L’homme, Dumbledore, se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un sourire avenant :

« Qu’y a-t-il ma petite ? »

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, je voulais vous demander si vous aviez besoin d’autre chose pour reprogrammer H-12. »

Harry blanchit… _Reprogrammer_? Il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Foi de Romanoff ! Il n’avait peut-être jamais pris le nom de sa mère adoptive et il n’avait peut-être pas son sang, mais on lui avait toujours reprocher d’avoir son caractère entêté et combattif. Il n’allait sûrement pas devenir soudain docile, surtout pour un homme tel que ce _Dumbledore_!

Il ne pensa même pas à savoir s’il pourrait sauver d’autres de ses anciens camarades. Ce serait tout d’abord trop dangereux pour lui et en voyant la jeune femme debout à l’autre bout de la pièce, il sut que ce serait impossible. Les souvenirs affluaient avec une précision douloureuse, mais il pouvait affirmer avec ça, que H-90 ne pourrait jamais échapper à l’emprise de Dumbledore. Ses yeux noisette brillaient trop forts, d’une admiration, d’un respect et d’un aveuglement absolue pour le vieillard. Celui-ci avait eu des années pour soumettre ses anciens camarades, espérer ne mènerait qu’à la désillusion et le mettrait lui-aussi en danger. Il devait d’abord essayer de se sauver et ce n’était pas gagné…

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Nan mais arrêtés de me jeter des pierres ! Sinon vous n’aurez pas la suite !

Rooh, vous êtes vraiment méchants avec moi, estimez-vous heureux que la suite soit publiée dans deux heures franchement !

Sinon, oui je sais, c’est une fin qui donne envie de tordre le cou de l’auteur, mais si vous pouviez vous abstenir… XD Enfin, je ne dirais rien donc à toute à l’heure pour la suite et fin !


	8. Thème 8 : Addiction

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu’on va voyager d’un film à l’autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating** **:**  K+

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:**  Bruce Banner x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 91ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Addiction_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Bruce et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

**_Problèmes de santé_ **

**…**

Bruce regardait son petit-ami avaler de nouvelles pilules contre la douleur. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait agir ainsi, une vague de culpabilité le frappait et formait une boule dans son ventre dont il avait du mal à s'en défaire. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout c'était passé trop rapidement, ils avaient disparu en un clignement d'œil, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, de se dire «  _et si_  » tout en sachant que cela ne servait à rien, car le passé ne pouvait pas être réécrit.

Il avait mis un mois. Un mois pour le retrouver dans un état lamentable. Harry lui était resté fort, mais les réactions de son corps témoignait de ce qu'il avait subi entre les mains de ses… créatures. Ironiquement, ils durent faire appel à Loki pour les aider, le Dieu Asgardien maîtrisait le même genre d'Energie qu'Harry, mieux que personne. Le faire sortir de prison fut long et fastidieux, en fait c'était même ce qui avait pris le plus de temps…

Quatre heures, ce fut le temps nécessaire pour se poser des questions sur l'absence du jeune agent.

Trente-six minutes, ce fut le temps nécessaire à Tony pour pirater les vidéos surveillances de la ville et retracer le chemin d'Harry.

Douze minutes, ce fut le temps nécessaire pour appeler le directeur Fury, lui expliquer qu'Harry avait été enlevé par un homme avec une longue barbe blanche.

Trente-neuf heures, ce fut le temps nécessaire pour lier cet enlèvement a un homme aperçut près du lieu où Harry avait été découvert des années auparavant.

Plus de soixante-dix heures, ce fut le temps nécessaire au S.H.I.E.L.D. pour qu'il avoue qu'il ne pouvait pas localiser Harry, d'aucune manière que ce soit, et à Tony pour qu'il admette lui-aussi avoir perdu sa trace après avoir lancé plusieurs recherches faciales à travers le monde.

Mais deux semaines, ce fut le temps nécessaire pour convaincre Odin, le Père de Toute Chose, que l'aide de Loki était primordiale et impérative.

Quelques minutes, ce fut le temps nécessaire pour convaincre Loki de les aider, trop content qu'il était d'aller s'aérer l'esprit et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la magie Midgardienne.

Odin avait bien failli se mettre à dos tout un groupe de super-héros et Bruce lui en voulait toujours en voyant l'état de son amant. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus se passer une seule journée de ses médicaments, des antidouleurs dont il ne devrait plus avoir besoin, ainsi que de légers psychotropes qui lui permettaient d'oublier son cauchemar.

Bruce le savait, il était devenu complètement dépendant de ses produits qui l'avaient aidé à se remettre de sa torture psychologique et physique. Son addiction était forte et en même temps Harry semblait s'en rendre compte : il avait plusieurs fois essayé d'arrêter de lui-même, mais il avait toujours rechuté. C'était un calvaire autant pour lui car il n'était pas pleinement conscient de son corps et de son environnement, que pour les autres car cette addiction freinait sa guérison psychologique. Plusieurs fois ses amis l'avaient retrouvé recroquevillé dans un coin, refusant de se laisser approcher.

Les autres pensaient qu'il avait besoin d'espace et de temps, Tony et Bruce savaient qu'il avait au contraire besoin d'être entouré. Le milliardaire avait lui-aussi été dans un état similaire suite à la bataille de New-York contre les Chitauris, il faisait donc de son mieux pour être là pour le jeune homme. Bruce n'en voulait pas à leurs amis, il savait – oh oui il le savait, même lui avait du mal parfois – que s'était difficile d'être toujours présent, d'essuyer le rejet quotidien d'Harry, de le voir souffrir chaque jour. Pour autant, il restait avec le jeune homme, constamment, c'était à peine s'il le laissait aller aux toilettes tout seul.

Ils n'avaient que peu d'informations sur ce qu'Harry avait subi dans cette prison lugubre où ils l'avaient trouvé. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, leur venait d'un homme qu'ils avaient capturé sur le chemin du retour, après que Loki ait vu les dégâts que l'agent avait subi. Le Dieu avait été horrifié en découvrant ce qu'il avait appelé des «  _âmes perdues_  », et il l'avait été encore plus en apprenant ce que ces  _âmes perdues_  avaient été chargées de faire. Thor s'était étonné de sa sollicitude, n'ayant pas encore compris de quoi il en retournait. Leur ancien ennemi avait alors fixé son frère et lui avait répondu :

« Les âmes sont sacrées, peu importe leur camp. »

Il devait s'agir d'un message secret car le Dieu du Tonnerre avait hâté leur retour, pendant que Loki examinait Harry. D'après ce qu'ils avaient obtenus de leur prisonnier, ces créatures portaient aussi le nom de  _Détraqueur_  et elles se nourrissaient de la joie et du bonheur, ne laissant derrière elles que la tristesse et le désespoir. Ce ne fut que quand il aborda leur capacité à se nourrir des âmes, que Bruce comprit l'échange qui avait eu lieu entre les deux Dieux. Heureusement, après la confirmation de Thor, il s'était sentit soulagé d'apprendre que l'âme d'Harry n'avait pas été endommagée. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa psyché.

Bruce n'avait pas essayé de remplacer ses pilules, car il n'était pas sûr que lui donner un placebo mettrait fin à son addiction. Il devait petit à petit le ramener à la réalité, lui rappeler que le monde n'était pas que douleur et solitude. Il était maintenant là pour lui et quitte à devenir irritant, il ne le laisserait plus jamais seul. Cela allait prendre du temps, il le savait aussi, mais il était déterminé à construire quelque chose avec Harry. C'était ce petit bout d'homme qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était et qui lui avait montré que malgré ses propres préjugés, qu'il soit vert ou non, son cœur était bon. Qu'Hulk n'était pas qu'une machine de guerre, comme lui ne l'était pas, que faire ses propres choix faisaient justement d'eux autre chose que des pantins.

Il l'avait toujours su, au fond de lui-même, mais il avait eu besoin que quelqu'un d'autre le croit pour lui. Tony avait commencé une partie du travail, en ne ressentant aucune peur face au géant vert, mais il avait manqué quelque chose, une étincelle dans les yeux qu'Harry avait quand il le regardait. Une petite étincelle qui lui disait qu'il serait aimé demain encore, qu'il aurait sa place auprès de quelqu'un, et non pas dans un groupe, comme un élément utile. Il pourrait ne plus être Hulk qu'Harry l'aimerait quand même. Mais s'il n'était plus Hulk, il n'aurait plus sa place chez les Avengers. S'il n'était plus intelligent, Tony aurait moins d'intérêt pour lui. Bien sûr, s'il changeait son caractère, il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry l'aime toujours, mais c'était sûrement la chose à la plus compliquée à changer, alors il avait l'espoir.

Et il fallait maintenant qu'il en donne à Harry comme l'agent lui en avait donné, inconsciemment ou non. Ce fut pour cela qu'il s'approcha du jeune homme, qu'il attrapa son visage et fixa presque solennellement ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Cela prendrait du temps en effet, mais il l'aimait vraiment, alors peu importe, il prendrait le temps. Il embrassa chastement son amant, caressant doucement sa nuque. Collant ensuite leurs deux fronts l'un contre l'autre, il murmura :

« Je t'aime Harry, je t'abandonnerais pas. »

Et l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression de voir ses yeux briller et le fixer avec espoir. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, le temps de cligner des yeux, et il semblait être retourné dans un monde connu de lui seul. Pourtant c'était un bon début et Bruce ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il sortirait Harry de ses ténèbres, comme il l'avait fait pour lui.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Je ne sais pas si c’est la fin de que vous attendiez mais voilà, c’est terminé pour ce recueil et pour cette nuit du FoF ! 8 thèmes, 8 textes, 8 heures ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à la prochaine nuit, le mois prochain.

En attendant vous pouvez aller voter pour le fandom qui vous intéresse (sur mon profil, sur ma page facebook, etc)


End file.
